Secret Admirer
by L-JClouds
Summary: Aku memiliki pengagum rahasia, dan sepertinya aku mulai jatuh cinta pada pengagum rahasiaku. Aku tak tahu siapa dia. Dan saat aku mulai tahu siapa dia, hidupku menjadi berubah. YunJae, SiMin, SiYun, YooSu, YeHae. YaOi


**Secret Admirer**

**Cast : DB5K, Choi SiWon, Lee DongHae, Kim Yesung, Go Ahra, Jessica (SNSD), Bae SulGi**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan YME, themself, their parents and other**

**Sumarry : Aku memiliki pengagum rahasia, dan sepertinya aku mulai jatuh cinta pada pengagum rahasiaku.**

**Aku tak tahu siapa dia. Dan saat aku mulai tahu siapa dia, hidupku menjadi berubah.**

**TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**.**

**Note : Bayangkan! Kalau tidak bisa, L-J tetep maksa! (#plakk)**

Jung YunHo = masa album _Five in The Black_

Kim JaeJoong, Kim JunSu, Shim ChangMin = masa album _Rising Sun_

Park Yoochun = masa album _The Secret Code_

Choi SiWon = _Bonamana MV_

Lee DongHae = _Wonder Boys MV_

Kim Yesung = _Mr. Simple MV_

The girls = terserah _Minna_-san

_**Happy Reading**_

**.o0o.**

Seperti pagi biasanya, aku tengah duduk di halte menunggu bus yang akan mengantarkanku ke L'Jcy Senior High School. Aku adalah pelajar tingkat akhir di L'Jcy. Aku merupakan anak sulung. Ayahku seorang polisi dan ibuku membuka toko kue sederhana. Aku mempunyai satu adik perempuan. Dia masih duduk di bangku Junior High School. Aku dan adikku tidak berangkat bersama karena arah sekolah kami yang berlawanan. Adikku selalu berangkat bersama Appa karena sekolahnya dan kantor Appa searah.

Ah... Akhirnya, bus yang aku tunggu tiba. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke dalam bus yang mulai dipenuhi dengan penumpang. Kusapukan pandanganku untuk mencari kursi yang masih kosong namun aku tak menemukannya. Semuanya sudah penuh. Aku menghela napas pelan. Ini memang kesalahanku. Seharusnya aku tidak bangun kesiangan tadi.

**.o0o.**

**At L'Jcy Senior High School**

Saat aku memasuki kelasku, aku disambut oleh ketiga sahabatku.

"Yo... YunHo, pagi"

Seperti yang kau lihat, namja yang tengah melambai padaku disertai dengan senyum childish-nya, dia Lee DongHae. Lalu, namja yang duduk di sebelahnya adalah Park YooChun, dan terakhir yang duduk di depan mereka berdua, namja _Kuda_, ehm- maaf, maksudku, Choi SiWon.

"Pagi..."

Aku balik menyapa mereka lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah SiWon. Keberatan? Aku tidak peduli. Karena ini memang tempat dudukku. Tapi, kalau boleh jujur. Aku lebih senang duduk di sebelah DongHae yang polos itu daripada dengan SiWon yang _perv_-, dan tolong jangan berpikir yang macam-macam tentangku setelah aku mengatakan kalau SiWon itu..., Apa aku sudah mengatakan kalau dia mesum? Oh... Sial.

"Tumben kau datang telat, YunHo", ucap Yoochun saat aku meletakkan tasku di meja.

"Ne, chagiya~... tumben sekali", disusul SiWon merangkul pinggangku. Hell no. Aku segera menepis tangannya.

"Jangan panggil aku 'chagiya', SiWon!", desisku.

"Hahaha... chagiya... kau serius sekali", godanya lagi sambil mengacak-acak rambutku, membuatku ingin muntah saja. Terkadang aku berpikir, kenapa aku bisa bersahabat dengan namja macam SiWon. Sudah mesum, _perv_, mesum..., hei, kenapa aku mengulanginya. Oh... dan ya, SiWon itu seorang _bisex_ jika kalian bertanya.

"Hei... hei... kalian ini, jangan ber'mesra-mesraan' terus! Kang seonsaengnim sudah masuk", sela DongHae.

**.o0o.**

**At Cafeteria L'Jcy Senior High School**

"Hei... YunHo. Kau masih marah soal tadi?", Tanya DongHae yang duduk di sampingku.

"Tidak. Aku hanya kesal", ucapku datar.

"YunHo... YunHo... kau sudah berteman dengannya lebih lama daripada kami. Tapi, kau seperti tidak tahu saja SiWon itu seperti apa. _By the way_, dimana SiWon?"

Ya, aku memang masih mempertanyakannya, kenapa aku seperti tidak tahu dengan sikap si _Kuda_ itu.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya Yoochun, kemana lagi kalau bukan menghampiri si namjachingu _evil_-nya itu", ucap DongHae yang sukses membuatku tertawa.

Walaupun SiWon seorang _bisex_, tetapi dia sudah memiliki namjachingu dan itu membuat sebuah tanda tanya besar untukku. Kalian tahu kenapa? Sebelumnya, aku sudah mengatakannya kalau dia seorang _bisex_, jadi bukan masalah kalau dia berhubungan dengan namja. Tapi kenapa harus namja yang dijadikannya sebagai pacar, kenapa bukan yeoja saja? Oke, sepertinya itu bukan urusanku. Dari kita berempat, hanya SiWon yang sudah memiliki pacar. Aku dan DongHae, namja _single_ dan normal, kuharap akan tetap seperti itu. Normal. Sedangkan, YooChun, dia seorang _gay_. Saat ini, dia sedang dalam misi pendekatan dengan seorang namja yang ditemuinya secara tak sengaja di toko buku depan sekolah.

Aku menyeruput jus jeruk pesananku sambil mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling cafeteria. Mataku tertuju pada seorang namja yang tengah duduk sendirian di pojok ruangan di cafeteria. Kenapa dia sendirian saja? Dan... sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatnya.

"Hei... YunHo. Kau sedang memperhatikan namja yang ada di pojok itu ya? Jangan-jangan kau...", ucap Yoochun mengagetkanku.

"Nde, aku memang memperhatikannya dan kupastikan, aku masih normal, YooChun", ucapku seraya melayangkan tatapan tajam padanya.

"Mwo? Namja mana?"

"Namja yang ada di pojok itu, Hae", ucap YooChun sembari menunjuk dengan dagunya.

"Oh... dia", ucap DongHae sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau seperti sudah mengenalnya, Hae-ah?", Tanyaku saat melihat ekspresi DongHae yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Namanya Kim JaeJoong. Dia teman sekelasku di Junior High School. Orangnya sangat pendiam dan dingin. By the way, kenapa aku baru tahu kalau dia juga bersekolah disini ya?"

"Dasar, bodoh... dia baru pindah ke sini, 4 hari yang lalu sepertinya. Aku sedikit merasa aneh dengan kepindahannya ke sini"

"Maksudmu apa, YooChun?", Tanya DongHae bingung.

"Pindah di tengah semester. Benar begitu, YooChun?"

"Nde, kau benar, YunHo. Selain itu..., dia juga pelajar tingkat akhir seperti kita kan? Bukankah itu aneh sekali?"

"Menurutku tidak juga...", DongHae menghela napasnya.

"Kim JaeJoong adalah anak orang kaya kalau dia merasa bosan dengan suasana sekolahnya maka mudah saja untuknya pindah ke sekolah lain", lanjut DongHae.

"Heh... memangnya dia tak merasa berat hati jika harus meninggalkan teman-temannya?", ucap YooChun mengejek.

"Kurasa tidak. Yang aku lihat darinya saat kami masih satu kelas dulu. Selain pendiam dan dingin, dia juga tak pernah bersosialisasi dengan orang yang ada di sekitarnya"

"Jadi, maksudmu... dia tak punya teman, begitu Hae-ah?", Tanyaku penasaran.

"Begitulah"

Aku kembali menatap namja yang bernama Kim JaeJoong itu. Pendiam? Dingin? Antisosial? Tapi, seperti ada hal lain yang tersembunyi tentangnya. Mungkinkah... kesepian? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya?

**.o0o.**

Bel tanda berakhirnya aktivitas belajar-mengajar telah berbunyi. Aku segera mengemasi bukuku yang ada di atas meja. Murid-murid lain sudah pergi meninggalkan kelas. Hanya tersisa aku, DongHae, YooChun dan... kau tahu siapa dia.

"Hei, YunHo... kami akan pergi ke tempat biasa. Kau ikut?"

"Aku tidak bisa, YooChun"

"Waeyo, chagiya?", ucap SiWon seraya merangkul pundakku.

"Aku harus membantu ibuku..., dan, kau Choi SiWon... kapan kau akan berhenti memanggilku 'chagiya' eoh? ...dan singkirkan tanganmu!"

"Sampai terbukti siapa yang _the ultimate seme_ di antara kita, YunHo-ya", ucapnya dengan senyumannya yang aku yakin akan membuat para yeoja meleleh dan... _uke_? Tapi, senyuman itu tidak akan berpengaruh padaku, memangnya aku _uke_? Kalaupun aku _gay_, aku yang akan jadi _seme_-... Mwo?! Yah! What the hell I'm talking about?!

"Aku bilang aku normal, SiWon", ucapku tegas sembari keluar dari kelas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan terus memanggilmu 'chagiya', YunHo", ucap SiWon sedikit berteriak.

Aku menghela napasku mendengar pernyataan SiWon. Sepertinya, dia benar-benar sudah gila. Apa dia tak takut kalau namjachingu-nya tahu tentang hal ini. Bisa saja kan, namjachingunya jadi salah paham dan berpikir kalau SiWon selingkuh? Aish... Lama-lama aku bisa ikutan gila karena SiWon. Mengingat ke-_gila_-an SiWon, dia mulai seperti itu sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu. Apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu ya?

"YunHo sunbae", panggil seseorang saat aku akan membuka lokerku.

Aku menoleh. Dihadapanku berdiri seorang yeoja yang tidak aku kenal.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?", Tanyaku padanya. Dia tidak menjawab dan malah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ahra. Go Ahra. Aku dari kelas XI C. Aku menyukai sunbae sejak tahun pertama aku masuk ke sekolah ini"

Aku terdiam mendengar penuturannya. Apa dia baru saja menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Atau ini hanya halunisasiku saja?

"Sunbae?"

"E-eh ya?"

"Apa jawaban sunbae?"

Jadi ini bukan halunisasiku saja ya?

"Unghh... bagaimana ya, Ahra-shi. Jujur aku tak mengenalmu, jadi aku tak mungkin menerima pernyataan cintamu. Maaf"

Yeoja itu nampak kecewa dengan apa yang barusan aku katakan. Apa yang aku katakan tadi salah? Aku hanya mencoba jujur pada diriku sendiri. Aku tak mungkin berpura-pura mencintainya kan? Lagipula, aku... Ah..., aku tak boleh mengingatnya lagi.

Aku membuka lokerku. Mataku menangkap sebuah syal berwarna abu-abu tergeletak di dalam sana. Kuambil syal itu. Lembut. Aku kembali melihat ke dalam loker. Disana ada sebuah kertas kecil berwarna _baby blue_. Aku mengambil kertas itu lalu membukanya.

_To : Jung YunHo_

_Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa... hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Berbicara padamu melalui sebuah surat yang entah kau baca atau tidak. Tapi, dengan menulis ini dan mengirimkannya padamu. Hal itu sudah membuatku merasa lebih lega._

_Terima kasih_

_Ttd. ~SC~_

Aku mengernyit membaca surat ini. Terima kasih? Untuk apa? Lalu siapa _SC_ ini?

Aku memasukan surat itu ke dalam tasku lalu mengamati syal yang ada di tanganku. Hari ini dingin sekali. Apa aku boleh memakainya?

**.o0o.**

Min : ... ini ya, fic. barunya

**...Ya, sepertinya begitu**

YunYun : Eunghh... kenapa aku jadi merinding gini ya? Aku _uke_? SiWon?

**...YunHo-kun jangan negative thinking, tapi..., boleh juga kalau YunHo-kun jadi **_**uke**_**-nya si Joker itu**

YunYun : No Way!

Min : Joker?

**...Saat saya melihat senyumnya SiWon-san, aku teringat sosok Joker dalam film BatMan**

Min : Oh, Itu... dan sepertinya aku tidak akan penasaran dengan si _SC_ ini. How about your opinion, Cloudy?

**...I'm too, and I don't care about it**

JJ : Sepertinya Cloudy memang orang yang _careless_

**...Aku memikirkannya lagi, Jaejoong-kun..., dan... kurasa kau benar**

JJ : (pray mode) Jee..., koq aneh ya? Unghh... L-J. Please come back

**...Tenang saja Jaejoong-kun, Jee-chan pasti kembali dan akan segera melamarmu untuk menjadi uke-nya**

JJ : What the hell?

Min : The heck...? What?! Apa yang aku katakan tadi (bungkem mulut sambil baca mantra, '_I'm innoncent, I'm innoncent_')

**...Do you mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**_Salam AKTF eLLeeJee-Cloudy_**


End file.
